some people never understand
by Kuri1
Summary: Sora's adoptive sister, Bea, discovers that she is a digidestend of the doom, what does that mean? Read the fiction to know!
1. the party

Some people never understand by Kuri Kusakabe  
  
  
  
Mimi woke up this morning, still wondering what was going to happen in her life, what was that fuzz, she couldn't understand. Everybody knows that Mimi can't stop thinking about what she's going to wear and everything, but this morning, she didn't go directly to her closet.  
  
Mimi has received a letter, to some sort of party organized by Tai. She told herself that wouldn't matter: "Tai's my friend and I wouldn't want to deceive him!" Mimi was 14, she was a radiant young girl with allot of imagination. She lived in New York, but for the holyday vacations, her parents had decided to go to Japan to see her old friends. The day she arrived, nobody was there to welcome her. Only a thin man came and gave her the letter of the party invitation. She read the following:  
  
"Dear Mimi,  
  
It's been a while since I haven't seen you, and I thought I would invite you to my friend Christmas party. Please come and I'll be waiting.  
  
Your friend,  
  
Xox  
  
Tai Yagami Kamiya"  
  
Mimi was surprised to see a letter come so fast to her and she accepted with joy.  
  
So, the morning of the party, she woke up and took a shower, get her hair done, and hurried up to Sora's house. She was anxious and excited at the same time. Tai, the guy who she barely understood had invited her to a party? She WAS excited.  
  
When she arrived to the Takenouchi residence, Mimi hurried up to the speaker and shouted: "Sora?? Sora, are you there? It's Mimi!"  
  
A little girl opened the door. She had short blond hair and big brown eyes.  
  
-Er, hi, I'm Mimi Tachikawa, Sora's friend. Can you tell me where Sora is?  
  
- Sora? She's downstairs. Come in.  
  
Mimi stepped into the apartment and followed the little girl. They arrived to the first floor and Sora came out.  
  
-Mimi! Oh my god! You look so fine!  
  
-You too! It's so good to see you!  
  
-Er, said the little girl, I'll leave you two. Mom is calling me.  
  
And she left Sora's room.  
  
-Hey Sora? Said Mimi. Who's that cute little girl?  
  
-Bea? She's my little sister. We adopted her last year. She comes from Osaka. Her parents died in the eruption of a volcano and now, she's with us. She didn't know her parents because she was in an orphanage all her life.  
  
-Ohhhh. poor her.  
  
-Yeah. But I'm not sure she is a human Mimi. She has those psychic powers and she has some kind of D-3.  
  
-That may mean she's. but.  
  
- I may think so too. I'm still not sure. I didn't see anything like a digimon. It's very peaceful here now.  
  
-Right, oh, are you going to the party? You know, the one Tai organized?  
  
-Yeah, you're going?  
  
-Yup. Hey, I have to go, my parents are expecting me to be back at the hotel for lunch.  
  
- Hey, can I come ?  
  
-Sure! And you can even bring Bea. ^^  
  
So, Mimi and Sora left the apartment with Bea. 


	2. The party

Some people never understand by Kuri Kusakabe  
  
  
  
Mimi woke up this morning, still wondering what was going to happen in her life, what was that fuzz, she couldn't understand. Everybody knows that Mimi can't stop thinking about what she's going to wear and everything, but this morning, she didn't go directly to her closet.  
  
Mimi has received a letter, to some sort of party organized by Tai. She told herself that wouldn't matter: "Tai's my friend and I wouldn't want to deceive him!" Mimi was 14, she was a radiant young girl with allot of imagination. She lived in New York, but for the holyday vacations, her parents had decided to go to Japan to see her old friends. The day she arrived, nobody was there to welcome her. Only a thin man came and gave her the letter of the party invitation. She read the following:  
  
"Dear Mimi,  
  
It's been a while since I haven't seen you, and I thought I would invite you to my friend Christmas party. Please come and I'll be waiting.  
  
Your friend,  
  
Xox  
  
Tai Yagami Kamiya"  
  
Mimi was surprised to see a letter come so fast to her and she accepted with joy.  
  
So, the morning of the party, she woke up and took a shower, get her hair done, and hurried up to Sora's house. She was anxious and excited at the same time. Tai, the guy who she barely understood had invited her to a party? She WAS excited.  
  
When she arrived to the Takenouchi residence, Mimi hurried up to the speaker and shouted: "Sora?? Sora, are you there? It's Mimi!"  
  
A little girl opened the door. She had short blond hair and big brown eyes.  
  
-Er, hi, I'm Mimi Tachikawa, Sora's friend. Can you tell me where Sora is?  
  
- Sora? She's downstairs. Come in.  
  
Mimi stepped into the apartment and followed the little girl. They arrived to the first floor and Sora came out.  
  
-Mimi! Oh my god! You look so fine!  
  
-You too! It's so good to see you!  
  
-Er, said the little girl, I'll leave you two. Mom is calling me.  
  
And she left Sora's room.  
  
-Hey Sora? Said Mimi. Who's that cute little girl?  
  
-Bea? She's my little sister. We adopted her last year. She comes from Osaka. Her parents died in the eruption of a volcano and now, she's with us. She didn't know her parents because she was in an orphanage all her life.  
  
-Ohhhh. poor her.  
  
-Yeah. But I'm not sure she is a human Mimi. She has those psychic powers and she has some kind of D-3.  
  
-That may mean she's. but.  
  
- I may think so too. I'm still not sure. I didn't see anything like a digimon. It's very peaceful here now.  
  
-Right, oh, are you going to the party? You know, the one Tai organized?  
  
-Yeah, you're going?  
  
-Yup. Hey, I have to go, my parents are expecting me to be back at the hotel for lunch.  
  
- Hey, can I come ?  
  
-Sure! And you can even bring Bea. ^^  
  
So, Mimi and Sora left the apartment with Bea.  
  
That night, at the party, Mimi and Sora came together. They didn't know who was following them, but Bea knew. A little Digimon, called Giramon, was following them, looking for his digidestend. He had the crest of force attached to his neck and Bea was his digidestend.  
  
Mimi and Sora entered Tai's house. It was crowded with people and the music was louder than ever. Sora saw Matt and Joe and left Mimi all alone. Nobody had recognized her and she sat down on a couch watching everyone having fun in dancing and listening to the music. Suddenly, a cold hand tapped her shoulder. Mimi turned back and saw.TAI!  
  
-Hi Mimi.  
  
-Hi Tai.  
  
-So, er, like the party?  
  
-Yeah, very sweet of inviting me.  
  
- Do you want to go on the balcony? It's a beautiful night and the moon is full.  
  
- Yeah, sure, why not.  
  
Mimi was blushing red. She looked like a big tomato. Tai was pretty calm though. She looked at the stars and took Mimi's hand that was still hot in his cold hand. Mimi didn't understand why he was doing that.  
  
-Tai, what are you doing?  
  
-I'm warming my hands, why?  
  
-It's weird. We've been friends for a long time. And. and. if you think I'm going to end this. this.  
  
But Mimi didn't had the time to finish her phrase. Tai had gave her a warm kiss, right on her lips. And she knew that meant: I love you Mimi, will you be my girlfriend?  
  
Tai took his lips off hers. He muttered in her ear: "I love you Mimi" Yup, she was right.  
  
-Tai??? We've been friends! I don't want to end this friendship!  
  
-Look, I'm sorry. It's just that. I love you and I can't hold it much longer.  
  
-I understand and I do like you allot, but I can't.  
  
And Tai did it again, another kiss, right on the lips. What the young couple didn't know, that there was a little beast watching them from the other side of the bushes: "No, that's not them. They're digidestends, but they already have their digimons."  
  
After the party, Tai said goodbye to Mimi and Sora and the other guests. Mimi was sad. She thought of that kiss. What if she would never treat Tai like a friend anymore? What had suddenly got into him?  
  
  
  
Giramon searched, bushes to bushes, house to house. Looking for his digidestend. Bea was at home, and she had her D-3 in hand, still wondering how it worked. She didn't know of course, she was too young. At the age of 9, you don't actually know what is a D-3, even though you're a master at Digimon Battle Card Game, or an excellent tamer, you'll have problems understanding how the hell this thing works. Bea had learned from her big sister what were digimons. Bea was very good in drawing, so she had designed her own digimon, called giramon. With the digivolutions and the armors and crests, everything. But she had still hoped to have a digimon one day. Giramon was created like that in the real world. A digi-egg falled into the sky. And giramon had been born by one simple thought.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


End file.
